SnakeClan's Rise
by Firestarlover123
Summary: The other clans must defeat SnakeClan before it becomes more powerful than ever and destroys them all! Meanwhile, LostClan plots, SilverClan trys to help, and individuals must go on journeys to save the clans. Features the Living Clans, RobinClan, FeatherClan, and ShineClan, Elder Clans, MistClan, DragonClan, SpiritClan, and SnakeClan, and the Death Clans, LostClan and SilverClan!
1. Allegiances

Allegiances for All Clans:

**Living Clans: Cats with no super special powers and are not dead**

**RobinClan: Are like ThunderClan, brave**

**Leader- **Smallstar, Small white tom with amber eyes **Apprentice: Turtlepaw**

**Deputy- **Nettletail, spiky black tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat- **Tigerfur, light brown she cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice-** Heatherpaw, a pale golden she-cat with ginger flecks and heather coloured eyes

**Warriors-**

Blueheart, Gray-blue she-cat with golden eyes

Flyheart, Light gray she-cat with sparkling river blue eyes

Firepelt, Bright ginger tom with emerald green eyes

Fishleg, Black tom with gray leg markings and sparkly green eyes

Foxtail, Bright red ginger she-cat with sparkling river blue eyes and a bushy tail all year

Panicshade, a handsome long-legged golden tom with a dark spot on his back and baby blue eyes **Apprentice: Flamepaw**

Darkflame, Black tom with deep amber eyes **Apprentice: Snakepaw**

Birdflight, Golden tabby she-cat with brown splotches and bold black rings around her eyes and pale green eyes

**Apprentices-**

Turtlepaw, A white she-cat with one orange paw, one black and jade green eyes

Flamepaw, handsome ginger tom with white paws, belly, muzzle, tail tip and baby blue eyes

Snakepaw, A dark gray tom with shadowy green eyes

**Queens-**

Nightdawn, Black she-cat with glittery green eyes; mother of Riverkit

Brightfeather, White she-cat with tawny light brown markings and bright blue eyes; mother of Reedkit, Dapplekit, and Littlekit

Shadeflower, Dark black she-cat with wicked looking gold eyes; mother of Blackkit and Shadowkit

Duskpelt, a light brown she-cat with green eyes; mother of Quickkit

**Kits-**

Riverkit, Dark gray she-cat with ocean blue eyes

Reedkit, Dark brown tom with light amber eyes

Dapplekit, Light brown she-cat with tawny dappled spots and light green eyes

Littlekit, Lithe little black tom with deep blue eyes

Quickkit, a black and white she kit with in ending energy and brown eyes

Blackkit, A lithe midnight black she-cat with starry blue eyes

Shadowkit, Is a deep black as the night tom with golden eyes

**Elders-**

Robinfeather, Gray tom with blue eyes

Featherheart, Pale gray she cat with green eyes

Windrose, Light gray - almost white - she-cat with black patches and greenish blue eyes

Graysmoke- Smoky gray tom with a white foot and amber eyes

**FeatherClan: Swims like RiverClan**

**Leader- **Gingerstar, bright ginger tom with one green eye and one blue eye

**Deputy- **Fireshadow, fiery orange tom with black tipped tail and dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat-** Nettlenose, handsome tortoiseshell tom with brown eyes

**Warriors-**

Echocloud, Gray she cat with amber eyes **Apprentice: Moonpaw**

Cloudleap- White tom with blue eyes

Lionclaw- Ginger tom with amber eyes **Apprentice: Owlpaw**

**Apprentices-**

Moonpaw- Dark gray she cat with silver eyes

Owlpaw- Brown tom with yellow eyes

**Queens-**

Whisperwing- Sandy she cat with amber eyes; mother of Windkit, Breezekit, and Shinekit

**Kits-**

Windkit- Gray tom with blue eyes

Breezekit- Black and white she cat with green eyes

Shinekit- White she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders-**

Rosethorn- Red furred she-cat with amber eyes

Thornfur- Ginger tom with green eyes

**ShineClan: Runs very fast like WindClan**

**Leader- **Splashstar, Gray tom with black stripes and silver eyes

**Deputy- **Snaketail, Stoney grey tom with blue eyes, black paws, a silver muzzle and a long tail

**Medicine Cat-** Poolfur, coal black tom with blind yellow eyes

**Warriors-**

Wildleg- Ginger tom with ice blue eyes

Littletail- Light brown she-cat with green eyes

Petaltail- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Streakpetal- Sleek dappled brown she-cat with black and white splashes. She has pretty green eyes.

Lionstrike- Big yellow tom with bold black stripes and muzzle. He has dark amber eyes that are nearly orange

Crowbeak, a dark grey she-cat with a black muzzle and yellow eyes **Apprentice: Redpaw**

Whitebone, a grey tom with white legs and blue eyes **Apprentice: Flowerpaw**

**Apprentices-**

Flowerpaw- Orange she-cat with yellow eyes

Redpaw- Brown red tom with orange eyes

**Queens-**

Spottedflower- Spotted furred she-cat with gray eyes; Mother of Tinykit and Icekit

Ivyfrost, Sleek silver tabby she-cat with white underbelly and tail tip. She has dark blue eyes with a tinge of green.

**Kits-**

Tinykit- White she-cat with with one green eye and yellow eye

Icekit- Black she-cat with silver eyes

**Elders-**

Littlepetal, Black she cat with gray eyes

Vinenose, Brown and gray tom with yellow eyes

Darkflight, Dark gray - nearly black - tom with a white flash on his chest. Greenish blue eyes.

**Elder Clans: Clans with very special powers and are not dead**

**DragonClan- Cats with leathery wings and fangs, leaders have breath power**

**Leader- **Flashstar, large, muscular, black tom with a white zig-zag over his left eyes, venom green eyes, black wings and breathes green fire

**Deputy- **Blizzardleap, Faded blue tabby tom with black marbled tabby markings. His wings are the same color and have the same tabby markings. Yellow eyes.

**Medicine Cat- **Blazewing, Dark ginger tom with a black stripe running along his spine. His wings are a shade brighter. Green eyes **Apprentice:**Wingfeather, Golden and silver tom with grand black wings, orange eyes, and faint green mist

**Warriors-**

Acornpelt, a tan ton with a far brown belly, tail tip, muzzle and with warm amber eyes. Her wings are a tan color **Apprentice: Otterpaw**

Waterfrost, Lean blue-silver tabby she-cat with white spots. Her wings are a lighter tint of blue with darker lines running across them. Pale green eyes.

Gorselight, Wiry brown tom with messy fur and white underbelly. His wings are lighter brown. Blue eyes.

Smokefeather, Light gray she-cat with darker splashes and stripes across her eyes. Her wings are identical to her fur. Pretty green eyes.

Whitetip, Dark gray she-cat with a white tail tip. Her wings are almost black in color. Dark amber eyes.

Lightningflash, Golden she-cat with ginger stripes, yellow wings, and bright blue eyes

Thunderscar, Dark gray tom with orange eyes, silver wings, and a long scar down his side

Streambreeze, Blue-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes and light blue wings

Stormwind, Golden and silver she-cat with rainy blue eyes and black wings

Goldblaze, Bright golden tom with sea-green eyes and golden wings

**Apprentices-**

Otterpaw, a calico she-cat with golden paws and teal; her wings are black

**Queens-**

Frostheart, a pure white she-cat except for her one white paw and icy blue eyes; her wings are a light grey

**Kits-**

Kestrelkit, dark brown tabby she-kit with little grey paws and bright baby blue eyes; her wings are a lighter brown without tabby stripes

Swoopkit, a light grey tomkit with black paws, one amber eye and one lilac eye: his wings are black

**Elders-**

Talonblaze (star), Great golden tom with huge black wings, sea-green eyes, and fire power

**MistClan: Cats with mist that can carry them but usually stay at their paws, leader can summon huge amounts of mist to use in battles**

**Leader: **Dapplestar, A slender golden she-cat with black spots and silvery eyes

**Deputy-**

Lionshade, muscular golden tom with large paws and amber eyes; his mist is golden

**Apprentice: Frogpaw**

Medicine Cat-

Streampool, Light gray she-cat with sea-green eyes and light green mist **Apprentice: Lilypaw**

**Warriors-**

Fangtalon, Amber ginger tom with golden eyes and golden red mist **Apprentice: Owlpaw**

Darkmist, Black tom with very dark blue eyes like a deep purple and dark purple mist

Hazelstream, Slim light brown tabby with stream blue eyes and golden stripes, including golden mist **Apprentice: Deerpaw**

Poppyshade, Black tom with amber eyes and dark blue mist** Apprentice: Oakpaw**

Cedarblaze, Dark gray tom with amber eyes and deep gray mist **Apprentice: Mintpaw**

Smokefur, White and gray tom with sky-blue eyes and fiery red mist **Apprentice: Rosepaw**

Tawnyflight, Tawny brown she-cat with golden eyes and sparkly brown and gold mist **Apprentice: Blazepaw**

Thornflame, Black tom with brown stripes, razor sharp teeth, silver eyes, and blood red mist

Russetcloud, Night black she-cat with dark gray stripes and golden eyes, including dark gray mist

Willowmist, Soft gray she-cat with big meadow-green eyes and white mist

Duskbreeze, Dark brown tom with gray markings, orange eyes, and red dawn colored mist **Apprentice: Wolfpaw**

**Apprentices-**

Lilypaw, Tan she-cat with light green eyes, lighter than Streampool and pinkish mist

Owlpaw, Tan tom with black spots and deep ocean blue eyes, also has tan mist

Frogpaw, a handsome dark brown tabby tom with golden paws, belly and beautiful amber eyes; his mist is a golden silver mix

Blazepaw, Bright ginger tom with flashy blue eyes and golden mist

Oakpaw, Dark brown tom with a golden tipped tail and summer green eyes, including the same color mist

Mintpaw, White she-cat with small green flecks in her crystal blue eyes and light blue mist

Rosepaw, Rosy brown and ginger she-cat with warm amber eyes and light green flecks (eyes), including dark violet-red mist

Deerpaw, Light brown she-cat with river blue eyes and small golden spots, including golden mist

Wolfpaw, Light gray tom with yellow eyes and light hazy gray mist

**Queens-**

Starmist, Silver and black she-cat with light blue eyes and sky-blue mist; mother of Strongkit and Winterkit

Brindlewing, Tan she-cat with light green eyes and almost violet-blue mist; mother of Wetkit and Ivykit

Ashflower, Ash colored she-cat with a ginger tail, stark green eyes, and fiery mist; mother of Emberkit

Minnowshine, Sleek silver she-cat with a golden tail, paws, and nuzzle, including light green eyes and shimmering golden mist; mother of Dewkit

**Kits-**

Splashkit, A dark gray she-cat with light silvery spots

Strongkit, Ginger tom with amber eyes and dark earthy mist

Winterkit, White tom with icy blue eyes and white mist

Ivykit, Little black she-kit with soft green eyes and purplish mist

Wetkit, Slick gray tom with green eyes and lake-blue mist

Dewkit, Golden tabby she-cat with light green eyes and mist golden like the sun

Emberkit, Fiery red ginger tom with twinkly emerald eyes and fire colored mist

**Elders-**

Ravenwind, Black and silver tom with blind gray eyes and light green mist

Amberheart, Amber tortiseshell with hazel eyes and darkened brown mist

Blossomsong, Ivory she-cat with bright green eyes and pinkish mist

**SnakeClan: Cats with flashy snake tongues that inflict poisons, leaders can summon huge adders to help in battle**

**Leader- **Strikestar, white tom with a black face, claws and amber eyes

**Deputy- **Lizardfang, murky brown tabby tom with a yellow underbelly and amber eyes **Apprentice: Growlpaw**

**Medicine Cat-** Cobrasky, Silver she-cat with orange eyes

**Warriors-**

Sharptongue, Night colored tom with dark orange eyes

Poisonjaw, Ebony colored tom with dark deep blue eyes, almost purple

Wetfur, Slick gray tom with deep amber eyes **Apprentice: Thunderpaw**

Riverwind, Blue-gray colored she-cat with meadow green eyes **Apprentice: Harepaw**

Bitetail, Ginger tom with hazel eyes **Apprentice: Emberpaw**

Deathclaw, Black tom with a ginger paw and white tail-tip, including piercing green eyes

Ravenwing, Sleek black she-cat with a single splash of white on her chest. Brilliant blue eyes. **Apprentice: Flowerpaw **

Cougarfang, Lean yellow tom with bold black stripes and tail tip. He has green eyes with flecks of gold.

**Apprentices-**

Growlpaw, a murky gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Thunderpaw, Golden tom with black spots and meadow green eyes

Harepaw, Lean dark brown tom with black tabby stripes and ear tips. Green eyes.

Emberpaw, Orange tom with faded black patches and a white underbelly. Dark blue eyes.

Flowerpaw, Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with pretty white splashes. Bright blue eyes.

**Queens-**

Silverglow, a silver tabby she-cat with glowing green eyes; mother of Glowkit and Tinykit

Lostshadow, Silver and black tabby she-cat with light river blue eyes; mother of Rock-kit, Blazekit, and Sharpkit

**Kits-**

Glowkit, a tortoiseshell she-cat with glowing blue eyes

Tinykit, a small frail black tom with kind green eyes

Rock-kit, Gray tom with chesnut colored eyes

Blazekit, Ginger she-cat with crystal blue eyes

Sharpkit, Silverish tom with blue-green eyes

**Elders-**

Adderwing, a black tom with orange eyes; former medicine cat

Treeleg, Chesnut tom with gold eyes

**SpiritClan: Cats with fast, light, almost like spirit legs, leaders can summon spirits to help in battle**

**Leader- **Fallenstar, Dark gold tabby she-cat with brown spots and a black face mask. Bright green eyes with flecks of gold.

**Deputy- **Starfire, Blazing ginger tom with streaks of silver down his back and emerald green eyes **Apprentice: Whitepaw**

**Medicine Cat-** Ghostfur, Dark gray tom with rare silver eyes

**Warriors-**

Quickwind, Silver and white tom with ocean blue eyes

Brownsnip, a grey tabby tom with a small snip above his nose and blue eyes

**Apprentices-**

Whitepaw, Little white she-catwith sparkling green eyes

**Queens-**

Moonflower, Slim white she-cat with light stream blue eyes

**Kits-**

Sunkit, Little ginger she-kit with bright amber eyes

Moonkit, Silver she-kit with crystal blue eyes

Starkit, Black she-kit with shocking yellow eyes

Skykit, Gray-blue tom with a white tail and paws along with sky blue eyes

Cloudkit, Thick-furred white tom with light blue eyes

**Elders-**

Elderwind, Fawn colored she-cat with lovely copper eyes

**Death Clans: Dead cats from either the Elder Clans or the Living Clans**

**SilverClan: Named after Silverpelt, the cats who have done good in their lives, tiny or large**

**Leaders-**

Silverstar, A lithe silver she-cat with bright green eyes and a deep black tail

Hiddenstar, Black tabby tom with gray spots and a a brown face mask. He has pale green eyes.

Goldenstar, Big golden tom with fiery orange eyes, small black wings and gold mist

**Deputies-**

Fishtooth, a golden tabby tom with a pale belly and blue eyes **Apprentice: Rainpaw**

**Medicine Cats-** Brokenwing, Small silver tabby with a broken paw ever since she was born and bright orange eyes

**Warriors-**

Yellowbelly, Light yellow tom with a dark yellow underbelly, black tail tip, splashes and ear tips. Green eyes.

**Apprentices-**

Rainpaw, a grey-blue dapple she-cat with violet eyes

**Queens-**

Dewspot, Soft gray she-cat with white spots and blue eyes.

**Kits-**

Midnightkit, a pure black she-cat with glowing green eyes

Icekit, A pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Firekit, Red ginger furred tom like flames and fiery amber eyes

Earthkit, Dark brown tom with grass green eyes

Waterkit, Blue-gray she-cat with deep ocean blue eyes

Windkit, Light gray she-cat with white curling stripes and golden eyes

**Elders-**

Graymist, Dark gray she-cat with white flecks and paws. Amber eyes.

Leopardleap, Golden tom with black and brown spots like a leopard. He has black lines running from the corners of his eyes to his nose. Green eyes.

**LostClan: Cats who have done evil in their lives, usually great evil**

**Leaders-**

Loststar, tortoiseshell she cat with half blind and deaf and lots of scars

Graystar, shadowy tom with bright yellow eyes

Sneakstar, Black tom with orange-almost red- eyes

**Deputies-**

Redflame, Dark red tom with faded black tinges that look like burn marks. Yellow eyes.

**Medicine Cat- **Cometfrost, brown and orange she cat with yellow eyes

**Warriors-**

Tigerleap, Light brown she-cat with bold tabby stripes, white underbelly, chest, throat and muzzle. She has pretty blue eyes.

Sharpfang, black tom with green eyes

**Apprentices- **

**Queens-**

Sweetroot, calico she-cat with gray paws one blue eye and one green eye

**Kits-**

Shadowkit, Pure black she-cat with a single white flash on her chest. Piercing icy blue eyes.

**Elders-**

**An: So those are the allegiances for the story! The prologue will be up next chapter since this is so long, 2,480 even without the author's note! Hope you'll like the story!**


	2. Prolouge

_**~~~ Prologue~~~**_

Silverstar paced the clearing. "Oh, Rainpaw! What shall we do? LostClan is getting the best of us! Again."

"The least we can do is send the prophecies." Rainpaw answered, letting her tail calm Silverstar.

"Elderkit will be in great danger if she tries to bring them back." Silverstar fretted.

"Don't worry Silverstar dear." A black tom with white dappled markings and bright green eyes soothed Silverstar.

"What about our kits Mintfur?" Silverstar questioned the black tom.

"You worry too much about every cat, even enemies." Rainpaw laughed, smiling kindly and trying to lift the mood.

A golden tom with small black wings, golden mist, and fiery orange eyes tried to laugh but it caught in his throat. "I worry about my clan especially. I may have started a war between SnakeClan and MistClan, dooming MistClan."

"Your niece is strong Goldenstar. Do not worry. She shall save MistClan. Plus, your sister is in MistClan. You have been in legends around the Elder clans for killing Sneakstar of SnakeClan." A small silver tabby with a broken paw, light green mist, and bright orange eyes responded, flicking her tail.

"She has taken on Elderkit!" Silverstar mewed to the she-cat. "Brokenwing, what do you think?"

"She has but like I said, she is kin of Goldenstar and so is Streampool. Do not worry. They'll keep MistClan safe." The tabby meowed again.

"Adders strike suddenly and quickly." An image of a dark red tom with faded black tinges that look like burn marks and yellow eyes chuckled.

"Redflame." Another cat named Hiddenstar, a black tabby tom with gray spots, a brown face mask, and pale green eyes, growled.

"Yes me. Thought you would never meet up with me again after Yellowbelly and Tigerleap were killed, eh? Wrong. I will be the leader of a new clan, even more powerful than the Elder Clans. And your clans will perish. Just one strong clan that casts out half-clans or the weaker ones." Redflame mewed in relish.

"Created by SnakeClan." Silverstar let out kind of a strangled mew along with Goldenstar.

"Correct. Now be blessed by LostClan." Redflame laughed evilly as the image faded.

"Nooooo." Silverstar let out a strangled squeak.

"Fox-dung!" Goldenstar spat.

"Our clans!" Silverstar wailed.

"Um..." Brokenwing faltered.

"There is hope." Rainpaw said but no one could hear her.

"THERE IS HOPE!" Rainpaw yowled again and this time the wailing and noises stopped. The cats crowded in. "Listen to my plan. Elderkit must bring back the kits. We will help her this time. But it won't be easy." Rainpaw mewed.

Silverstar let her gaze fall and whimpered. "What now?" Goldenstar asked, annoyed.

"I kind of misplaced the kits." Uproar began and all of SilverClan went crazy.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Goldenstar roared.

Rainpaw put a forepaw to her head. Brokenwing did the same. "Please help us." Brokenwing murmured.

"Be quiet!" Mintfur yowled. Craziness still rampaged through the clearing.

"SILENCE!" Brokenwing, Rainpaw, and Mintfur all yowled at the same time. The uproar stopped.

"First, we find the kits, then we send the prophecies. Now, no more pandemonium." Mintfur meowed calmly.

Silverstar scratched the ground. "I'll send a prophecy to my RobinClan leader."

Goldenstar sighed. "I to MistClan's leader."

"I'll send word to MistClan's medicine cat." Brokenwing meowed.

"Same to RobinClan." Hiddenstar mewed.

The prophecy to only the living clans was: _Lost souls will return, cloaked in shadow and bathed in blood. Those of living bodies must rise to fend off the darkness that waits to pounce. In the end, when the sun sinks a final time, the dead shall rise and the living shall cease to exist._

The prophecy to both Elder and Living Clans was:

_The darkness is coming,_

_For the cats of the evil will rise,_

_In the dark of the night they will strike and tear the Clans down._

_The chosen few,_

_The Turtle, Silvery glow, Rain, Fallen, Streak, Splash, Moon, Elder, Black, and Silver_

_will stand up against the upcoming darkness._

_But beware,_

_Even the strongest oak will bend in the wind and_

_the oldest rock can crack._

_The chosen will be tested in every way,_

_body, mind and spirit._

_If these few can survive these test then the power of a thousand moons will be in their paws._

_But beware,_

_The darkness is sly,_

_like mist it will slip right through your paws._

_Beware, Beware..._

* * *

Redflame chuckled as the SilverClan cats issued into chaos. "What do you think? I scared them pretty good."

Loststar smiled. "They will be in fear of us more than ever now."

"Good job Redflame." Sneakstar sneered. "Maybe I can't kill Goldenstar again right now but I sure can make his clan be in danger."

"Death isn't all about _revenge." _Tigerleap mewed. Then, seeing the look on Redflame's face, she continues. "It's about power." Redflame nodded. "Power over the living and SilverClan."

A black tom with green eyes stepped out of the shadows. "News Sharpfang?" Loststar asked.

Sharpfang smiled evilly. "Yes. Redflame didn't scare them all that bad. They've lost the kits."

**An: How did you like that? I thought it was good myself. If you have any questions, please ask. And review for more updates faster!**


	3. Chapter 1) Splashkit

The kit faltered as she told the cat who had saved her from wolves her name. She didn't want to lie, every muscle and bone in her body fought against it. But she had to. Her siblings had saved her. They will not go un-avenged said her mind. The kit sided with her mind, thinking of the wonderful day when she had splashed in water for the first time. "Splashkit." She mewed, gritting her teeth.

"Are you cold dear?" Dapplestar asked, licking her fur, trying to warm her.

"Yes." Splashkit mewed but it was true this time. The mist in this forest had cooled her until she was almost frozen. Not to mention the fear from the wolves. _'The pack! Pack! Pack shall attack! Pack will_ _kill!' _They had chanted, growling and closing in on Splashkit as they did so. Then Dapplestar had come out of nowhere and saved her life.

"Then let's get you to my home, MistClan." Dapplestar meowed, bringing the kit close to her and smiling, washing away the memory of the wolves.

"Okay." Splashkit mewed, looking calm and cold on the outside but warm and excited on the inside. She had arrived at her destination! Of course, SpiritClan would have been better because of the connection they had with the dead. But she had arrived in the Elder Clans after her grueling and testing journey. It was hard, getting to the Elder Clans. She had to rest along the way numerous times. Splashkit started to fade away from the world, blackness edging into her vision. _No!_ She thought, screaming in her mind, _No more flashbacks! And not now!_ But shadows still crept into her vision until she could see nothing.

* * *

_It was after the murder of her siblings. Rain poured from the sky. Smoke crawled into the sky from far away, in no Clan's territory. The wind lashed against the forest, wailing. The earth below her was shaking. The lone kit knew this was her siblings, mourning against their own loss and leaving their last living sibling alone. A breeze whipped around the kit and surrounded her. Rain circled around the kit. Earth quaked and creaked. Smoke covered the hole to make a roof. "Tell them...and avenge us." The whispers of her siblings, Firekit, the funny tom, Icekit, the sweet sister, Earthkit, the kindest tom, Waterkit, the playful sister, and Windkit, the excited little sister, flew around her. Suddenly, the smoke drifted away, rain poured once again, wind whipped through the lone kit's fur, and the earth started shaking. The kit knew what she had to do, tell on the murderer. She had no mother, no father, only dead siblings. There was one cat left to talk to. Silverstar. The kit passed through the lichen that hung over the entrance and ran over to the leader. _

_"Why didn't you call first?" The leader asked kindly. Then she settled on the more pressing matter. "Where are your siblings?" _

_The lone kit stared into Silverstar's eyes, not moving. "Dead. Murdered." The kit answered sadly. _

_Silverstar held her gaze for one long moment. "I am so sorry. By whom?" _

_"Darkgaze." The kit whispered. "I was with my siblings in the nursery. Then Darkgaze came in, claws glinting and sadly shaking his head. He whispered a prophecy, 'The elements and elder together shall destroy the clans.' Darkgaze advanced, my brave brother Firekit pushing me into the brambles, where I was stuck and could not help them. Firekit made fire and smoke lash, searing the medicine cat's coat. Icekit summoned icicles where she made them fly at the cat. Waterkit lashed him with rain. Windkit made wind howl and whip Darkgaze. But he was determined. One by one, and quickly, he killed my siblings." The kit choked with sadness. "I was the only one left alive. Alone. Darkgaze probably would've killed me too if he knew I was there but he separated us still." The kit's eyes crowded with sorrow. _

_Silverstar gave a solemn nod. "May they join SilverClan. I am not one to get revenge but that is proper in this case. And I know you are not lying little one." Silverstar took a deep breath. _

_Together, the kit and Silverstar made their way to the medicine cat den. "Darkgaze, have you killed every sibling of the family except this one?" _

_Darkgaze stared at the kit coldly and advanced. "You and your siblings will destroy the clans. You must be killed." _

_Silverstar stepped in the way of Darkgaze and swiped out at the medicine cat's throat. "You have broken the code Darkgaze. Normally, you would be exiled for harming a kit but you have harmed the whole family except this kit. Killed them. Therefore, you must be killed." _

_"But I was saving the Clans!" Darkgaze protested as Silverstar slit his throat. _

_The kit stepped over the cat's body. "You killed my siblings, the elements. You have made a fatal mistake Darkgaze. You didn't have to kill me to stop the prophecy. We would still be together. But you have split the elements and elder apart." Darkgaze's eyes were long glazed over and his body cold before the kit finished. "May you go to LostClan."_

* * *

When Splashkit's eyes fluttered open, Silverstar, no, Dapplestar was leaning over her worriedly. "She's awake!" Dapplestar called to supposedly, another cat. Splashkit observed the den she was in. The ground was cold, but earthy, there were brambles forming the den, there was a slope leading don into a stone tunnel smelling sweet, tangy, and bitter all at the same time. "Why is the ground so cold?" Splashkit asked Dapplestar curiously.

"Look down." The golden leader smiled kindly with mist hovering around her. Then the she-kit looked down at the ground. There was mist everywhere, covering it.

"Why is the mist so..._cold?_" Splashkit asked. The mist heated to a warmer temperature. "Do you control heat?" Splashkit wondered wildly.

"No silly." The leader licked her fur and chuckled softly. "I control the mist around your feet now." Dapplestar answered.

_Mouse-brain! _Splashkit scolded herself. _You've been hearing about the Elder Clans for ages and she just told you that you were in MistClan! _"Of course! Now I remember!" Splashkit mewed convincingly. "I forgot!"

A soft gray she-cat with sea-green eyes and light green mist walked out from the tunnel, herbs in her mouth. "Hello Splashkit. I see you are awake. My name is Streampool and I am the medicine cat of MistClan." Splashkit held back a hiss. She had bad experiences with medicine cats before. The she-cat laid out herbs at Splashkit's paws. "This is Bronseed. The cure for mist chills." Streampool mewed, after laying out the first herb. "Thyme for shock." She laid out the second herb. "And poppy seeds for pain or sleep." Streampool finished.

"Okay Streampool." Splashkit said cautiously.

"Now, you may eat these in whatever order you'd like." Streampool smiled, licking the she-kit's fur softly. Splashkit examined the herbs. She had never heard of bronseed so best to eat it last? _No, the poppy seeds have to go last in case I get sleepy while eating the herbs and don't finish them. What about thyme? It almost goes with poppy seed so second. I guess I'll just have to eat them in the order she gave me. _Splashkit hooked the bronseed with her claw. It looked okay. Splashkit dropped the herb in her mouth. The next one she knew, it was safe. It was gone in a matter of seconds. Splashkit took one poppy seed and ate it. "You're a brave little kit. I bet you never saw bronseed before, did you?" Streampool asked.

"No, I haven't." Splashkit agreed, wide awake. Dapplestar licked Splashkit's fur at a nice gentle rate. The she-kit started to notice more of Dapplestar's features. Dapplestar was a slender golden she-cat with black spots. Her big silver eyes seemed to be loving and kind, like stars. The last thing Splashkit noticed before she fell into a deep sleep was that the mist curling around Dapplestar's paws was the same color as her eyes.

* * *

Splashkit dreamed about the moon. A cold, hard moon, merciless and a cage. _She was on a star, stretching to reach the moon. The moon leaped out of her reach, laughing evilly. "How can I have my siblings back?" Splashkit asked the moon._

_"Solve this riddle." The moon screeched with laughter. "It hasn't been solved in a million years!" Splashkit rolled her eyes. The moon stared at the kit. "Solve this riddle:" It repeated, "Adders strike quickly. Cats do not. But they must live very hot. They do not fight. Except at dawn's light. They both survive and strive. How is it possible?" _

_"It is not possible." Splashkit mewed sensibly. The moon zoomed toward her, threatening to crush her against the star. The moon had a deep crater in it's side._

_"Jump in! Or be doomed forever to walk in these stars." Splashkit knew it was a trap either way, but how would staying in the stars solve anything? She, the kit, took a deep breath and jumped in the crater._

_Inside the crater, there was darkness, cold and deep. "Welcome." Whispering voices echoed along the cave walls, menacing and malicious. There was a tortoiseshell she-cat with lots of scars, one over one eye, another noting where an ear was missing, a shadowy tom with bright yellow eyes, and a black tom with orange-almost red-eyes. _

_"Who are you?" Splashkit asked worriedly. These cats looked like the famous villains Loststar, Graystar, and Sneakstar._

_"Come here..." The tortoiseshell cat whispered, beckoning Splashkit with her tail._

_"No!" Splashkit yowled, turning around and trying to scale the walls but the only thing she achieved was the faint sound of scrabbling against the walls. _

_"Kit! I know you want your sisters and brothers. We have them. Now give up or watch them suffer." The black tom mewed._

_"No..." Splashkit murmured, her voice quickly fading as she thought out a plan. _

_"Then see kit! Watch them suffer at your expense!" An image came to Splashkit. Her brothers and sisters were in a bramble prison, with fire quickly approaching them. The image of Firekit scrambled away from the fire but the fire kept approaching. Splashkit told herself that wasn't real._

_"No!" She mumbled at first. "That wasn't real! I know it isn't you pieces of fox-dung!" Splashkit yowled. Sneakstar advanced, with Graystar and Loststar following. Splashkit held her ground and told herself over and over that this was just a dream. Just a dream. When they had circled Splashkit and she was prepared for death in dreams, she awoke._

* * *

Splashkit opened her eyes and saw Dapplestar, the beautiful leader of MistClan. "I had a nightmare." Splashkit confessed to the kind leader.

"Thank SilverClan you're okay." Dapplestar mewed, licking the she-kit's fur softly. Splashkit finally noticed she was in a different place. This was a hollowed out tree with warm mist curling around her paws.

"Where am I? And what time is it?" Splashkit asked quietly.

"My den. The leader's den and it is nearly sun-high." Dapplestar licked the she-kit again.

"I slept that long?" Splashkit asked in awe.

"Yes. I was very worried about you Splashkit. Would you like to tell me what your dream was about?"

"The greatest villains of all time, Loststar, Graystar, and Sneakstar!" Dapplestar gave a little gasp. "They were trying to torture me!" Then Splashkit noticed Dapplestar's azure expression. "What is wrong?"

"Goldenstar was killed in a grand battle against Sneakstar." Dapplestar meowed. "My former leader." Splashkit licked Dapplestar lightly to comfort her.

"I'm sorry I brought that up." The kit mewed.

"It's okay little one. Are you ready to move into the nursery?" Dapplestar asked, standing. Splashkit nodded, standing too. They walked out of the nursery and into sunlight with mist hovering in the air, mist shimmering beautifully.

Splashkit saw slim light brown tabby with stream blue eyes, golden stripes, and golden mist. "Hazelstream! Will you come over here?" Dapplestar called to the tabby with golden mist.

The tabby hurried over. "Yes Dapplestar? I was just going to take Deerpaw out for her final hunting assessment."

"That's fine Hazelstream. Perfect actually. This is Splashkit. I saved her from wolves." Dapplestar mewed.

"Hello Splashkit." Hazelstream meowed, smiling. "Pleasure to meet you."

A smaller version of Hazelstream that looked almost exactly like her hurried over. "Hi Splashkit! I'm Deerpaw! Pleasure."

"Hi!" Splashkit mewed happily. These cats were nice. Most unlike Darkgaze.

Another cat, a tom, muscular golden tom with large paws, amber eyes, and golden mist, walked over. "Is this the kit I've been hearing about?"

"Sure is Lionshade!" A handsome dark brown tabby tom with golden paws, belly, and beautiful amber eyes, along with a golden silver mix mist. "Hi! I'm Frogpaw, apprentice of Lionshade, our deputy!"

Dapplestar smiled along with Splashkit. "I'm taking little Splashkit here to the nursery!" Dapplestar mewed, kindly and lightly dismissing the cats.

"So I just met a warrior, the deputy, and two apprentices!" Splashkit mewed.

"Yep and there are a lot more cats to meet!" Dapplestar nodded, smiling as she did so. "We have arrived!" The leader announced as they stopped at bramble bush, tightly woven. "I shall leave you here for now Splashkit. There are more kits to meet!"

_How many cats are in this Clan?_ Splashkit wondered as a little black she-kit with soft green eyes and purplish mist, slick gray tom with green eyes and lake-blue mist, golden tabby she-cat with light green eyes and mist golden like the sun, and a fiery red ginger tom with twinkly emerald eyes and fire colored mist, bounced over. "So you must be Splashkit! My name is Ivykit!" The black she-kit smiled.

"Wetkit." The gray tom bowed his head.

"I'm Dewkit!" The golden tabby bounced up and down.

"Emberkit is my name!" The fiery ginger tom yowled.

"We're all four moons old, same day, but different mothers. How old are you?" Dewkit asked, still bouncing.

"Five moons." Splashkit tried a smile.

"Then we have to play with you faster!" Dewkit responded. "Wanna meet our moms?"

"Sure!" Splashkit smiled fully this time.

Dewkit led Splashkit into the nursery. There was a tan she-cat with light green eyes and almost violet-blue mist. "Hello, I'm Brindlewing, mother of Ivykit and Wetkit!" The tan she-cat mewed.

"My name is Ashflower." An ash colored she-cat with a ginger tail, stark green eyes, and fiery mist meowed. "Mother of Emberkit."

"Hi! My name is Minnowshine, mother of Dewkit!" A sleek silver she-cat with a golden tail, paws, and nuzzle, including light green eyes and shimmering golden mist mewed happily.

"Hi! I'm Splashkit!" Splashkit mewed sweetly. She had a feeling that she would get along with these cats very well.

"This is your nest! It's made of moss instead of mist!" Dewkit smiled. "And you can sleep if you'd like!"

Splashkit smiled, "I think I shall." She mewed, slipping into her nest and a deep sleep.

**An: Funny how touring can make you so tired! The co-author winner will be announced next chapter! Review for more updates faster!**


	4. Chapter 2) Ivyfrost

Beneath the sky, completely oblivious to the danger and chaos going on in the land of the dead, in ShineClan's territory, a heavily pregnant she-cat sat still as ice staring up at the dawning sky. She marvelled silently as streaks of pink, gold and blue painted themselves across the black sky. Already the stars were starting to wink out, the cats they belonged to vanishing deeper into the territory of SilverClan. The she-cat blinked, rose to her paws and stretched her back, belly touching the ground. She grunted in annoyance as her large stomach got in the way of her stretch. _Can't wait to get rid of this stomach, it's starting to get stupidly annoying._

There was a rustling in the gorse behind the she-cat and she jumped a little. "Who's there?" she demanded.

"Just us," a deep voice rumbled as a patrol of four warriors crept out. Their fur was flattened down by dew from crawling through gorse and long grass. "Why are you out here, Ivyfrost? Poolfur would flay you if he found you out here so close to your due date."

"I can take care of myself, Snaketail," Ivyfrost grumbled, twitching her tail. "Surely I'm allowed to watch the sunrise in the morning? You can't stop me, even if you are deputy."

Snaketail narrowed his eyes and then indicated to a ginger tom, "Take her back to camp, Wildleg"

"I'll just leave again," Ivyfrost hissed.

The deputy curled his lip in annoyance, stony gray tail lashing. "Wildleg, when you get back to camp take her to the medicine den and have one warrior guard the den entrance. She mustn't get back out in case she goes into labor outside of camp. Or decides she doesn't want her kits anymore."

Ivyfrost gasped in horror. She wouldn't dare think about killing her kits! Just because their father was with another she-cat doesn't mean she wouldn't want them. A low growl echoed in her throat at the thought of her previous mate. "Come now, Ivyfrost," Wildleg said gently. "Let's get you back to camp."

Instead of protesting, Ivyfrost followed Wildleg as the ginger tom began to pad in the direction of camp. Long, brown grass stood in the way and the two cats had no choice but to shoulder through it. Cold drops of dew smeared over their pelts, slicking it down and soaking through to the skin. It annoyed Ivyfrost a little. She took great pride in her fur, always making sure it was fluffy and well groomed. She'd have to spend a while drying her fur out in the sun for the dew to melt away. If she was even allowed into the sun now that she was a prisoner in the medicine den.

She sighed. Her Clan didn't trust her anymore. They all thought she was going to snap one day and kill either her old mate or the she-cat that had stolen him from her. But they were all wrong. She wouldn't dare kill anyone, it just wasn't something she ever be able to do, especially to a Clan mate she had grown up with. The Clan just didn't understand anymore, no, they didn't _want _to understand. All they wanted was for a queen with a broken past to forget about it, have kits and then become a warrior again, ready to protect her Clan with her life.

But it just wasn't that easy anymore.

"You okay, Ivyfrost?" Wildleg murmured. He looked a little wary. Ivyfrost snorted. Apparently he had heard of the rumours going around about her. Had he heard the one about her eating an apprentice from another Clan? Or had he heard the one about her knocking her victims out, dragging them to a cave and then torturing them?

"You don't need to look so frightened of me. I'm not going to hurt you. You really shouldn't pay attention to these rumours, most of them are fake. Do I look like the kind of cat who could drag a full grown male to some cave and then torture them?"

Wildleg flattened his ear slightly and licked his chest in embarrassment, "Sorry. It's hard not to believe them a little when you hardly talk to anyone anymore." He looked back at Ivyfrost with his ice blue eyes. "But you are a lot nicer when you talk, you should do it more often. Sometimes having a friend solves all sorts of troubles."

"A friend?" Ivyfrost repeated, "I had one once. He died."

"Oh." Silence fell over the two cats as the long, wet grass began to come to an end and the thorn barrier of ShineClan's camp came into view. But before Ivyfrost could be ushered in under the mocking stares of the two cats on guard, Wildleg stopped her with his tail. "It was Leopardleap wasn't it?" Ivyfrost's blank stare was enough to fluster the ginger tom a little. "Your best friend I mean. He was that elder, Leopardleap, right?"

"Uh. Yes," Ivyfrost admitted quietly and then brushed past Wildleg. "You're right, everyone needs a friend, but not everyone deserves one." Then she entered the camp. Almost immediately her pelt was smothered in the cold stares of her Clan mates. She didn't mind them too much as she had grown used to them. But there were two sets of eyes she could never get used to as they burned her pelt.

The dark amber eyes of Lionstrike, her past mate, and the pretty green eyes of his new mate. She had hoped that one day she could get used to them but inside she knew that would never happen. Her eyes were drawn down to her large stomach that cradled the fragile life of new beginnings. No. She could never get used to their stares, but she would tolerate them, for her kits.

"You shouldn't be leaving camp so close to your due date," a low voice growled from within the medicine den. Ivyfrost sighed and shouldered through the gorse to enter the dull medicine den. Poolfur sat, sorting through different size leaves, his back turned away from the den entrance. It made Ivyfrost wonder how he had heard her coming, before she realised that his sharp sense of hearing could pick up a mouse scuffling through the thorn barrier. "What if you suddenly go into labour away from camp and die?"

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine," Ivyfrost said dryly. "I'd only gone through the long grass so that I could watch the sunrise but I won't be doing it anymore. Snaketail ordered a guard to be posted outside the den so that I can't get out anymore. They're all terrified that I'm going to brutally murder some cat soon. I just wish they'd leave me alone!"

Poolfur discarded his herbs to sit beside Ivyfrost, his tail draped across her shoulders in an effort to comfort the queen. "They think you're insane, my dear, something to mock, to poke at. Until they realise that you're not insane that might not leave you alone. But for now, how about you take a nap? It might help calm you down a little."

"I suppose a nap would be nice," Ivyfrost mumbled. "I've been up since before dawn. You're lucky you can never father kits, Poolfur, they're a pain before they are even born!" she joked. As she brushed past Poolfur to get to the nest, she failed to miss the flash of pain that flitted across the medicine cat's face.

The nest was warm, soft, cosy and for once not hiding any thorns. Ivyfrost curled up into it with a purr, her eyes already beginning to droop shut. As she fell into a deep sleep she began dreaming about what life could have been if Lionstrike were still her mate. But it was just a dream, like it would always be.

A figment of her imagination.

**(Yay! And I'm proud to announce the co-author is... Hawkcatcher! Or whoops, Huntress of Sacred Dreams. :D)**


	5. Chapter 3) Black-kit

Black-kit stood outside the nursery, behind the little tree she used to climb up to get away from her brother. She truly was a spectacular climber, even when she was only two moons old. But now her brother could climb too. At least small distances. Black-kit wished she could exit the camp, run away and climb a tree. "What are _you_ doing back here?" Her brother, Shadowkit, hissed.

"None of your business _brother._" Black-kit replied, with a hint of coldness in her tone.

"Well, come on. Quick-kit is just begging to be teased." Shadowkit smiled cruelly.

"No." Black-kit stuck her tongue out defiantly.

"What did you say my dear _sister_?" Shadowkit asked sweetly.

"No. I said no. I will not torment cats when they have done nothing wrong! It's just evil, and cruel." Black-kit bit her tongue, and hissed.

"Are you sure? Are you calling _daddy_ and _mommy_ cruel?" Shadowkit sneered. "And evil for that matter?"

"What do you think you piece of fox-dung?" Black-kit spat. She felt bad saying those words but they were true.

"I'm telling and you'll get in trouble!" Shadowkit teased, running away, but Black-kit knew he would follow through.

"Need to get away from camp for a little while?" A brown tom with glinting amber eyes padded out of the nursery.

"Yeah." Black-kit replied, sighing.

"You up for an adventure guys?" Reedkit grinned, and his siblings, including Riverkit, stepped out of the nursery.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Dapplekit smiled warmly.

"Sure Reedkit!" Littlekit shrugged his shoulders but smiled.

"You think _I _wouldn't go?" Riverkit asked, smiling.

"I'm up!" Black-kit heard herself saying, then slowly, she smiled.

"Then let's go!" Reedkit whispered joyfully.

"Ooh, can I come too?" A sweet voice asked from the entrance of the nursery.

"Of course! The more the merrier!" Reedkit answered.

Quick-kit hopped out of the nursery but stared solemnly past Black-kit and speaking to Reedkit in a low tone. Although, Black-kit could hear. "Why is she coming?" Quick-kit's frightened eyes widened as she realized Black-kit could hear. A cold stone plummeted in Black-kit's heart. She didn't want Quick-kit to be frightened of her. Black-kit didn't even _like _teasing Quick-kit. It was only because Shadowkit made her do it. Black-kit needed to tell Quick-kit that some day but not now when she was as frightened as a mouse of her.

"C'mon guys!" Reedkit whispered, slipping into the bushes. Somehow, they divided into three groups, Reedkit and Black-kit, Littlekit and Riverkit, Dapplekit and Quick-kit.

Riverkit took over once the groups met up again after heading a bit away from where they came in. "Okay, here's the plan. In case of some cat following us, we split up. Reedkit and Black-kit, you both are together, Dapplekit and Quick-kit, you're together. and Littlekit, you're with me. We head on until we meet up at the river, and if we run into trouble, yowl for another group. Now, let's go Littlekit!" Riverkit and Littlekit bounded off, going straight. Quick-kit and Dapplekit turned right and Black-kit with Reedkit ran left.

Reedkit started to slow down after they were a good distance from the other groups. "She's afraid of you, you know." He meowed softly.

"I know." Black-kit sighed, as she knew instantly who Reedkit was talking about. "I wish she wasn't. If only, Shadowkit was nicer."

"No." Reedkit meowed firmly. "If only you were bolder."

"What do you mean Reedkit?" Black-kit asked, feeling a slight twinge of hurt.

"I'm sorry for being so sharp." Reedkit apologized as almost as if he knew what Black-kit was feeling. "I just mean, if you were just a bit braver... hmm, that didn't come out right either."

"It's okay Reedkit. I understand." Black-kit mewed warmly, licking his fur gently.

"Well, we could play together if you'd like. And I'll help you stand up to Shadowkit." Reedkit offered.

"Uh... that's a great offer but..." Black-kit trailed off, not wanting to turn down the spectacular offer but not wanting Reedkit to get hurt either.

"But you don't want me to get hurt by your family." Reedkit finished. "Say, why don't we go to my father. I'm sure he can stop this."

Black-kit's eyes shone. "Really? You'd do that?"

"No, we will." Reedkit purred. Black-kit started to smile, tail twitching with excitement.

"Thank you Reedkit." Black-kit purred, although not exactly knowing what for.

"Your welcome." Reedkit and Black-kit's eyes met and held for a few long heartbeats before they both looked away at the same time.

"Hey..." Reedkit mewed at the same time as Black-kit.

"Well, I suppose great minds think alike!" Black-kit laughed, twirling her tail in the air happily. Reedkit leaped at her tail, grinning. "No mere rouge will attack my tail!" Black-kit declared in mock seriousness.

"Are you so sure about that my pretty?" Reedkit cackled evilly yet playfully.

"For my clan shall be one!" Black-kit jumped up into a defensive stance. Reedkit leaped and crashed into her while they collapsed in giggles.

"We." Black-kit purred through giggles. "Should. Probably. Be."

"Getting back. To the. Others." Reedkit finished.

"Well, do you know where the river is?" Black-kit asked, her giggles finally subsiding.

"Maybe we should retrace our steps." Reedkit suggested.

"Good idea." Black-kit agreed.

"Or maybe..."

"We should follow that water." There was a faint humming noise of a running river nearby.

"I wonder if that's the right one." Reedkit pondered aloud.

"Well, it's a start!" Black-kit replied. The small group rushed towards the water, running as fast as they could.

"You're finally here! We were getting worried!" Riverkit meowed as they came into view.

"Sorry." Black-kit apologized. "We didn't mean to be late."

"It's alright." Riverkit smiled warmly.

"Raining rivers! What are you doing out of camp?"

**(Ooh. A cliffhanger! Please review for more reviews equal faster updates as always!)**


	6. Chapter 4) Ivyfrost

The sun had fully risen by the time Ivyfrost woke again. A soft breeze had carried with it the scent of fresh prey and had stirred up movement within Ivyfrost's belly. Her kits were hungry and so was she; it was sort of a package deal that went with carrying life inside of you. When they were hungry they made sure you were too. When they were hurting so were you.

She rolled over with a grunt, eyes blinking sleepily as they tried to focus on the hazy world around her. All too soon the memories of being practically locked up in the medicine den as a prisoner came rushing back and pushed Ivyfrost into a bitter mood. She was not looking forward to having to bargain with whoever was guarding her for some food, water and sunshine. As she struggled to get to her paws a shadow fell over the den entrance and Poolfur wandered in, herbs clamped tight in his jaws.

"Glad to see you awake," the tom rumbled around his mouthful of herbs. He set them down and then padded stiffly to Ivyfrost's side to aid the large queen to her paws, "I was just about to wake you myself. Figured you might be wanting some food." He gestured to a squirrel near the entrance of the den. "Flowerpaw brought it for you earlier on, apparently someone had spread the rumour that you had died and that your body was in here. Cats these days," the medicine cat muttered as he ambled off, tail lashing.

Ivyfrost rolled her eyes before she walked over to the squirrel. Before she even touched it with her nose she dabbed it a couple of times with her paw. There had been one apprentice, who was now a warrior, that had snuck a few worms into a mouse Ivyfrost had nearly eaten once. Of course all she could do was pull the worms out and eat the mouse anyway. If she had of put it back then the other warriors would have shoved her angrily away from the pile stating that she'd have what she was given or go without. Once she was certain that there was nothing hidden within the squirrel Ivyfrost took a bite of it, enjoying the taste of freshly caught prey.

Being so close to the den exit she could see the cat that was guarding her and she was more than surprised to see the elder Darkwing. Curious, she stuck her head out of the den and cleared her throat to catch the attention of the elder. "Are you okay, Darkwing? Not sick are you?"

"No," Darkwing replied gruffly. "I'm guarding you."

Ivyfrost arched her eyebrows in surprise, "Shouldn't one of the warriors be guarding me?"

"Aren't enough cats. Surely you know that, Ivyfrost weren't you part of that large group of cats Splashstar took to fend off those rogues?" Darkwing growled. "Lost too many cats that day and there aren't enough she-cats to give us more kits. Going to be a long time till ShineClan's as big as it once was."

"Oh, yeah. That was a tough day," Ivyfrost replied quietly. She remembered that day very well. A large group of rogues had been loitering around ShineClan territory for days, stealing prey and attacking any patrol that came near. Splashstar had decided that enough was enough and had taken most of the Clan – save for the pregnant queens, elders and a few warriors – out to attack them. The attack had not gone well despite the fact that they had one. Most of ShineClan's cats had been killed and only a few left, leaving the Clan in its small and shattered state.

Darkwing suddenly hissed and Ivyfrost was pulled from her dreamy state. She pricked her ears in curiosity and leant a little further out from the den, only to feel Darkwing trying to push her back in the den. "Get off," she hissed. "I have a right to see what's going on!" Already she could smell the foul scent of RobinClan. The tom growled but moved away allowing Ivyfrost to slink entirely out of the den to stare at the RobinClan cats that had invaded the camp.

Standing near the camp exit, lips curled and fur fluffed up, was Smallstar and Nettletail, the leader and deputy of RobinClan. A few more of their warriors stood beside them tails flicking warily as they gazed around at the gathering cats of ShineClan.

Splashstar appeared out from behind High Oak, eyes narrowed in confusion. "Greetings, Smallstar," she meowed. "May I ask what you, your deputy and warriors are doing in my camp?"

"You may indeed," Smallstar responded, "recently we found the body of our warrior, Panicshade, on our border with your Clan. We also found that his body was stinking with your scent. So I have come here to ask you in person, which one of your cats murdered Panicshade?"

The Clan went silent, each cat staring at Smallstar as if he had grown a second head. The RobinClan cats drew closer together, suddenly wary that the Clan they had intruded upon would turn on them and try to kill them. Splashstar finally answered, voice cold, "How dare you enter my camp and accuse my cats of murder! Not one of my cats would even dare attack Panicshade on the border, let alone kill him!"

"Ah, but surely you too have heard the rumours about one of your queens," Smallstar retorted smugly. All eyes were immediately focused on Ivyfrost who contemplated ducking back into the medicine cat. But she stopped herself from doing that and stood tall knowing that her Clan was watching her just as closely as the RobinClan cats.

"I would never kill a cat," Ivyfrost snarled. "I'm heavily pregnant but you should be able to see that, unless you've suddenly become blind. I can hardly walk let alone attack, subdue and then kill a fully grown warrior!"

Poolfur nosed his way out of the medicine den, fur brushing against Ivyfrost's as he walked past, "I have to agree with her, she is hardly in the shape to kill a male warrior. She can hardly get to her own paws; in fact earlier on she needed my help. Smallstar you are wrong to accuse a she-cat days away from her birth of murder."

The RobinClan leader lashed his white tail and curled his lip. "Then what other cat from ShineClan would be able to murder one of my cats?"

"None of them," Splashstar spat back. "Now get out before we chase you out."

One of the RobinClan's warriors laughed loudly and stepped forwards, pale green eyes narrowed in amusement. Her golden tabby pelt was smeared with blood, probably from carrying Panicshade's body back to camp. "You couldn't chase us out even if you tried! This Clan may just be bigger than FeatherClan but it's defiantly the weakest!"

"Shut up, Birdflight!" Nettletail snapped angrily. He flattened his ears and nodded at Smallstar. It was time for the RobinClan cats to leave before things got ugly.

"We shall leave peacefully but I vow that I will find out who killed Panicshade even if I have to tear this Clan apart!" Smallstar growled. He then lashed his tail, turned and trotted easily out of camp with his warriors following him. ShineClan was left alone and in silence each cat staring at the hole in their bramble barrier in shock and surprise. None could really comprehend what had just happened.

Splashstar curled her lip and made her way to High Oak. She sat on the large root that broke out from the ground, the root that all leaders stood on to address their Clan. There was no need for her to summon her Clan with a yowl for they were already gathered around her. Ivyfrost was not among the group, she instead was sitting towards the back close to the medicine den. Beside her sat Poolfur, his tail curled up over his paws.

"Yet again we have had our peace interrupted by RobinClan. As you all heard this time they have decided to accuse us of the murder of their warrior, Panicshade. I do hope that none of you had anything to do with this, however if you did I am begging you to step forward now so that we can assess the situation and figure out what to do." No cat stepped forward. The murderer was not a cat from ShineClan, or at least it was a cat that was not ready to give themselves up. "I see," Splashstar murmured. "Very well, it is within my right to assume that the murderer is not a cat from ShineClan so it must have been a rather smart passing rogue. This meeting is over."

Ivyfrost grunted as the Clan broke apart and went back to their duties. She wasn't offended when Darkwing stalked over and shoved her roughly towards the medicine den. She'd gotten used to the rough treatment and had just begun to ignore it. "I'm going," she hissed after Darkwing nearly knocked her into the den. "I'm not going to suddenly run off and kill someone."

"Ignore him," Poolfur muttered as he entered the den. He went straight over to his herb store, a separate den built into the bramble barrier where the herbs were kept. From within Ivyfrost could hear him grumbling things under his breath. She shrugged and curled up in her nest, sighing loudly as her legs were finally given some time to relax. Before she could slip into a deep sleep there was a sudden pain in her stomach. She gasped slightly and then shrieked as a spasm of pain ripped through her body.

Poolfur stumbled back into the main den, eyes wide. "What?" he asked himself and then stared at Ivyfrost with knowing eyes. "Stay in your nest, I need to get some borage, juniper berries and a stick."

"Huh? Why?" she screeched back as another wave of pain washed over her. "What's going on!?

The medicine cat returned with a mouth full of herbs and placed them by the writhing queen. "Your kits are coming."

**An: Yay! Another chapter by Huntress of Sacred Dreams! And a cliffhanger too! Yet always remember more reviews= faster updates, most of the time! :D Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 5) Splashkit & Black-kit

_Raining fire. _That was what Splashkit had been dreaming of. _Fire fell from the sky, searing the earth and making it break. Ice shards piercing life, life falling. A deep, low voice, that Splashkit had never heard of, whispering to her. "Destruction comes with Wind lost. Reunite to find peace. Or fail to see the light of day." The voice had subsided gravely. _"Noo!" Splashkit woke to find herself meowing hoarsely and to see icy blue eyes staring at her in the darkness.

"You were meowing in your sleep." The voice coming from the icy blue eyes meowed gruffly. "And keeping us all up."

"Sorry." Splashkit glanced away from the eyes, which made her feel cold.

"Sorry doesn't help sleep. Now be quiet for we are trying to sleep." The kit growled. Splashkit felt relieved when the eyes turned away from her. But she felt hurt too. The cat's tone had left a sharp twinge.

"Don't worry." A quiet voice mewed, filled with warmth. "He was abandoned here, in the forest, when he was only a half-moon old. But don't ask him about it, he gets prickly."

"Even pricklier than he was now?" Splashkit smiled, staring into the darkness, waiting for a response.

The voice purred, filled with laughter. "Just you wait until you get on his bad side."

"What do you mean?" Splashkit asked sharply, biting her tongue and holding back a hiss.

"Every cat gets on his bad side somehow. He's just an old, cranky tom." The voice purred shakily.

"Are you calling me cranky?" The icy blue eyes had appeared again, this time filled with coldness and hatred.

"Like that." The voice mewed to Splashkit under his breath. "I'm sorry Winterkit."

"Why won't you she-cats and toms let me sleep?" Winterkit cursed, then the icy blue eyes slowly faded into the darkness.

"Why is it so dark?" Splashkit accidentally wondered aloud.

"Dark?" The voice mewed back, clearly puzzled.

"I mean, I can't see anything except Winterkit's eyes when he comes near." Splashkit meowed, hoping to clear some things up.

"Oh! I know what you mean now! You don't have mist to cover your eyes and mist helps to see in the darkness of this forest! So, you can't see but I can."

"Okay." Splashkit mewed, silently smiling. _Oh, but I can. _She thought playfully. That triggered a memory. No, even worse, a flashback.

* * *

_The lone kit stood before Silverstar after the terrible deed was done. "How long do you think it shall be until the clan notices Darkgaze and his absence?" She asked._

_"Oh, not long my kit." Silverstar was speaking metaphorically, of course. "Tigerpaw will come back from her herb collecting soon. And then she shall see it."_

_"We should move my siblings. And Darkgaze so his presence does not interfere with our clan." The little she-kit mewed sensibly. _

_"Yes. I very much agree. Where would you like your siblings to be buried?" Silverstar asked the kit. _

_"We should deal with Darkgaze first as the nursery is empty." The she-kit argued._

_"Where would you suppose we move it?" Silverstar mewed, her tailtip flicking back and forth._

_"Where else of course? The valley of stones." The she-kit meowed._

_"Oh, yes. No cat would ever dare to see that Darkgaze had been murdered for they would surely die as well." Silverstar agreed. _

_"Yes, exactly my point." The kit mewed absently. 'Sometimes the wrong is the right.' She remembered Icekit meowing._

_"The valley of stones calls for death. We will please it today." Silverstar murmured. But the kit did not hear. She was dreaming of the days before they were gone. The kit ran out into the pouring rain and let the elements swirl around her and engulf her once more._

_"Life is death. And death is life." The kit meowed before she was gone and the elements had welcomed her into their love._

* * *

Splashkit awoke to a cat shaking her. "It's nearly time for the dawn patrol! Come on or we'll miss them!" The voice meowed when she opened her eyes.

"No, you are not going outside in this rain. You'll catch a chill!" A silver and black she-cat with light blue eyes and sky-blue mist that Splashkit had not met yet, protested.

"I'll be fine mom!" The tom argued. "Oh, and hey, my name's Strongkit." He added to Splashkit a few seconds later.

"Don't stay out for long!" The she-cat called as Strongkit ran out into the rain.

Wetkit ran up besides Splashkit. "Want to go out in the rain with me?" Splashkit asked the tom kindly.

"Okay." Wetkit nodded. Splashkit thought she had heard his voice somewhere in the darkness. Then she remembered, it was Wetkit's voice last night!

"Was it you who was talking to me last night?" Splashkit asked.

"About Winterkit?" Wetkit inquired.

"Yeah." Splashkit nodded.

"Yep, I was." Wetkit affirmed.

"Nice to know. And I do think that he's a cranky old tom." Splashkit purred.

"He is." Wetkit meowed. "So when are we going outside?"

"What about now?" Splashkit smiled, pulling Wetkit into the rain with her.

"Seems alright to me!" Wetkit grinned, his fur already drenched. Splashkit laughed and decided to show Wetkit something. _Waterkit, can you let the rain lessen up above us but not all the way? _Splashkit asked her sister.

"Woah, the rain lessened up! Strange but cool!" Wetkit stared in awe as no other spots had the rain lessen up.

Splashkit thanked her sister quietly. "I have a question." Splashkit mewed.

"What is it?" Wetkit asked, still staring in awe at the sky.

"Does your mist shield you from rain?" Splashkit wondered.

Wetkit blushed. "Not mine. My mist doesn't stop rain but everyone else's does." Wetkit looked down, embarrassed.

"That's okay Wetkit." Splashkit mewed, calling some of the mist from the woods to surround them by accident.

"How can you do that? And why does your mist look like Dapplestar's?" Wetkit asked. Splashkit glanced down. Her mist _was _silver.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked.

"Yes, I can." Wetkit meowed. Splashkit knew she had to tell Wetkit everything.

"Follow me." Splashkit meowed, running towards the woods, where she had met Dapplestar.

* * *

A cat stood in a ball of mist. "I've located her." He reported to his master. The voice drifted, wavering, back to the two kits.

"Who could that be? What can from camp would..." Wetkit began but Splashkit cut him off.

"Shh!" She warned.

"Yes Sneakstar. She is alone except a kit which I can quickly dispose of." The voice flinched and the kits could see it as they had crept up silently. "No, they cannot hear me, I think." The cat jumped. "Oh, yes master. I'll come back at once." The cat faded from view.

"So that definitely wasn't a MistClan cat, or any other Clan for that matter." Wetkit meowed.

"Yes, it wasn't. It was a LostClan cat." Wetkit stared at Splashkit with wonder. _There was more to that she-cat than it seemed._ He thought.

"Which one?" Wetkit asked.

"Darkgaze."

* * *

Splashkit told Wetkit her whole story after they had seen the LostClan cat. But afterwards she had a flashback.

_"I must go bring back my siblings." The lone she-kit declared bravely._

_"No, you will not!" Silverstar argued, meowing firmly. It would be easier if she would listen. The kit thought. Because the she-kit was going with or __without Silverstar's permission. Though the kit would prefer if she had Silverstar's permission._

_"You do know I shall go with or without your permission?" The she-kit asked._

_"But Darkgaze! What if you were to encounter him again? You might be traumatized!" Silverstar fretted. _

_"No I won't. I'll rip out his throat." The lone kit growled._

* * *

_I was wrong. _Splashkit thought, regretting the meeting with Darkgaze. She didn't open her eyes just yet.

"Yeah, she fell asleep right after we saw the LostClan cat!" Wetkit's voice sounded concerned.

"Are you sure it was a LostClan cat?" The sweet voice of Dapplestar fretted.

"Yeah! It was talking to Sneakstar through a mist message! I heard it myself!" Wetkit affirmed.

"Oh no. Sneakstar?" Dapplestar meowed, hestitating from the pause between the first sentence and the last. "Are you sure the cat said Sneakstar?"

"Yeah. I'd give you a million mousetails if I'm wrong." Wetkit said seriously.

"Dapplestar. We have dire news." The grave voice of Streampool, meowed.

"Even more dire than the news of a LostClan cat in the woods, connected to Sneakstar?" Dapplestar replied.

"Perhaps so. But perhaps not. There is a prophecy." Streampool paused. "

_The darkness is coming,_

_For the cats of the evil will rise,_

_In the dark of the night they will strike and tear the Clans down._

_The chosen few,_

_The Turtle, Silvery glow, Rain, Fallen, Streak, Splash, Moon, Elder, Black, and Silver_

_will stand up against the upcoming darkness._

_But beware,_

_Even the strongest oak will bend in the wind and_

_the oldest rock can crack._

_The chosen will be tested in every way,_

_body, mind and spirit._

_If these few can survive these test then the power of a thousand moons will be in their paws._

_But beware,_

_The darkness is sly,_

_like mist it will slip right through your paws._

_Beware, Beware..." _Streampool finished. Splashkit felt stares bore into her pelt. She knew they all thought she was a cat in the prophecy. Splashkit held in a sigh. She was not who they thought she was. She had to bring back her siblings and only Wetkit and Silverstar knew that.

"D-d-do you think Splashkit..." Dapplestar trailed off. "And the attacks..."

"Yes." Streampool agreed. "I thought of that too."

"So I saved..."

"Yes, you did." Streampool finished for Dapplestar. It seemed they had forgotten Wetkit was there. Splashkit knew he was still there because she didn't hear his paws pad away out of the medicine cat den. Finally, Splashkit let her eyes flutter open. She yawned convincingly, sitting up to look at the others. Behind Dapplestar and Streampool, Wetkit rolled his eyes. He seemed to know that Splashkit had been listening.

"Hello Splashkit. Good to see that you are awake." Streampool meowed. Dapplestar gazed at Splashkit warmly, her mist curling around Splashkit.

"What happened while I was asleep?" Splashkit asked, her tail twitching, letting Wetkit know that she knew that he thought that Splashkit had listened and confirming it.

"A lot." Wetkit mewed.

"Well, that's filling." Splashkit meowed, rolling her eyes.

"You fell asleep in the misty forest." Dapplestar meowed, her eyes soft yet sharp at the same time. "Why were you in the mist forest?"

"I wanted to show Wetkit where you had saved me. I'm sorry Dapplestar." Splashkit drooped her tail.

"I'm sure you did but I was worried about you Splashkit. Don't do that again or there'll be consequences I'm afraid." Dapplestar's tail twitched.

"If you are feeling alright, you can go play." Streampool meowed, dismissing Wetkit and Splashkit.

"I think I will. And I'm sorry again Dapplestar." Splashkit bowed her head respectfully, and raced towards the medicine cat den entrance with Wetkit. She caught Winterkit sneering and she stuck her tail up and walked out pridefully.

Wetkit smiled beside her. "You show him." He whispered.

Ivykit's little black body ran towards them. "Did you get in trouble?" She asked.

"Yeah, we did. But we got a warning." Splashkit meowed. She saw Witerkit glare from across the clearing. Wetkit's smile turned into a grin. Ivykit smiled too, her body shaking as if she was laughing. Splashkit turned towards Winterkit, feeling bold. "Is there a problem Winterkit?" She asked innocently. Witerkit glared one more time and stalked off.

"Wow." Ivykit breathed.

"Awesome!" Wetkit praised.

"All in a day's work." Splashkit grinned.

"Look!" Ivykit meowed, pointing with her tail towards a large rock. "Dapplestar's going to call a meeting. Let's go!" Splashkit and Wetkit ran after Ivykit towards the Rock.

""Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Rock for a Clan meeting!" Dapplestar called, her voice echoing across the clearing. The cats that Splashkit had met already, Lionshade, Frogpaw, Deerpaw, Hazelstream, Starmist, Brindlewing, Ashflower, Minnowshine, Dewkit, Emberkit, and many more cats that Splashkit had not met, came pouring out of the dens.

"I wonder why Dapplestar's calling a meeting." Ivykit whispered. Wetkit and Splashkit exchanged a glance, maybe it was about the prophecy?

"A prophecy and a battle is on the horizon. We need new apprentices and those who are ready and some of those who their own time is approaching. Winterkit, Strongkit, Splashkit, Wetkit, Ivykit, Dewkit, and Emberkit, please gather on the Rock." Dapplestar meowed. Ivykit, Splashkit, and Wetkit exchanged an excited glance. All of the kits walked dignified up to the cleft of the Rock.

"Willowmist, Russetcloud, Thornflame, Darkmist, Ashflower, and Minnowshine, please come to the Rock." Dapplestar continued. "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Ivypaw. Ashflower, you have been loyal to your Clan throughout hard times. May you pass down all you know to this your apprentice." Ivypaw and Ashflower touched noses and walked off the Rock together. Dapplestar turned to Wetkit. "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Wetpaw. Willowmist, you are quick to help and very loyal to your Clan. May you pass down all you know to this your apprentice." The rest was a blur to Splashkit. Dewpaw got Russetcloud, Strongpaw had Thornflame, Emberpaw got Minnowshine and Winterpaw had Darkmist. Splashkit had heard Darkmist was a cold tom and she smiled as Winterpaw got what he deserved. _But who would be her mentor? _Splashkit wondered. Dapplestar turned to Splashkit. "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Splashpaw. I am wanting an apprentice and I have chosen Splashpaw. May I pass down all I know to my apprentice." Splashpaw gaped in awe and barely had time to touch noses with Dapplestar before the rest of the Clan began cheering the new apprentice's names.

"Ivypaw! Wetpaw! Dewpaw! Strongpaw! Emberpaw! Winterpaw! Splashpaw! Ivypaw! Wetpaw! Dewpaw! Strongpaw! Emberpaw! Winterpaw! Splashpaw!" The Clan cheered. Splashpaw and Dapplestar padded down into the throng of cats and Splashpaw bounded over to her friends, Wetpaw and Ivypaw.

"Wow! That is a great honor Splashpaw!" Ivypaw meowed.

Wetpaw nodded. "Thank goodness we didn't get Darkmist. I hear he has a cruel sense of humor."

"Well, he deserves it but unfortunately, I think it suits Winterpaw and Darkmist both. Because Winterpaw's as cold as ice." Splashpaw meowed.

"True." Both of Splashpaw's friends nodded.

"Hmm, do you want to explore the territory together?" Splashpaw asked, the idea suddenly coming to mind.

"Sure! That'd be great Splashpaw!" Wetpaw nodded vigorously.

"Let's go ask our mentors!" Ivypaw suggested. Splashpaw, Wetpaw, And Ivypaw split apart, each roaming for their mentors.

"Dapplestar! Dapplestar!" Splashpaw called, finally spotting her leader and new mentor in the crowd of cats.

"My dear!" Dapplestar replied, running to her side. "I couldn't find you in my own Clan!" Dapplestar sounded distressed, then flourished her paw in an overly dramatic manner. "Well, enough with the drama. Yes, Splashpaw?"

"Can we go explore the territory with Wetpaw and Ivypaw?"

"Yes, we may!" Dapplestar answered, with Splashpaw racing to find her friends. They were assembled with their mentors in the middle of the clearing.

"So can we go guys? Dapplestar said yes!" Splashpaw grinned.

Wetpaw nodded. "It's okay with Willowmist!"

"Ashflower's awesome!" Ivypaw smiled. Splashpaw took that as a 'yes'.

"Now let's go! Dapplestar's here!" Splashpaw jumped up and down eagerly. Dapplestar winked and the cats continued on their way into the misty forest.

* * *

After Splashpaw had explored the forest and seen everything there was to see, she was exhausted. There was Wolf's Trek, Seven Moon Gathering Trail, Medicine Cat Meeting Trail, more trails, and more! She collapsed in a nest made by another apprentice, Splashpaw assumed, beside Wetpaw and Ivypaw. "Omph!" Splashpaw meowed.

"What?" Ivypaw asked, lifting her head from the moss.

"That was an exhausting day." Splashpaw meowed, now lifting her head.

"That's a lot for one omph." Wetpaw mewed, turning over to face Splashpaw.

"Well, it was!" Splashpaw defended herself.

"I suppose so." Ivypaw smiled, then yawned.

"G'night." Wetpaw meowed, curling up in his nest.

"Sleep tight!" Ivypaw added, drawing her tail in near her body.

"Don't let the mossbugs bite!" Splashpaw laughed, absently pulling in mist to warm herself.

"That's quite alright but be quiet!" Winterpaw grumbled. Splashpaw stuck her tongue out at him and then smiled. Life was good. She almost even forgot about her siblings and how she was going to bring them back. No worries haunted Splashpaw as she slept, not one. Only thoughts of her friends and Dapplestar, the best cats in the world.

* * *

Black-kit and their friends stared aghast at the FeatherClan warrior. "Fish?" Quick-kit asked timidly, and quietly, only managing one word before he throat clenched up again like the other's had.

"So, now RobinClan's making kits apprentices?" The FeatherClan warrior accused, then shook his head. "And they were just marching up to ShineClan territory, moaning about a petty little warrior they lost. If you ask me, that cat is not something to start a war over." The tom chuckled.

Black-kit was outraged at the disrespect coming from the cat about a dead warrior. "Who are you to say something?" She hissed. "You didn't know him, after all, you don't live with him!"

"But then who are you to say something about the warrior? You're just a kit." The tom sneered.

"_Just a kit?_" Black-kit hissed. "I'll show you what just a kit is. And you'll regret it too."

"Empty threats. Look at me, and look at _you_. Notice a difference?"

"No." Black-kit began.

"Oh, so now they're making blind kits apprentices? Wow, they must be desperate."

"Except you're a pile of fox-dung. And why are you talking about my Clan in a sense that they aren't here?" Back-kit demanded. Without, waiting for a reply, she went on. "Because we are, living and right in front of your face. _Or_ are you blind?"

"Of course, I'm not _kit_. How else could I do this?" The tom swiped at Quick-kit and hit her across the face.

Black-kit grit her teeth. Enraged, she called to her friends. "ATTACK!" She screeched with fury, launching herself at the tom.

"Oh, is that all you've got?" The tom taunted, as Black-kit scored her claws across his flank. The tom whipped around, knocking Black-kit, winded, to the ground. "FeatherClan may not be as fast as ShineClan but they sure are better!" Reedkit was creeping up on the tom from behind as the tom taunted Black-kit. Reedkit unsheathed his claws and threw himself onto the tom's back in a frenzy. Black-kit recovered her breath and was attacking the tom once again.

"You're breaking the code, you know." Black-kit smiled grimly. "What if one of your little buddies comes along and spots you? It won't be so pretty then you know." Black-kit was actually thanking her moons of teasing because she was now making the tom nervous.

"Oh, could that be Quick-kit over there?" The tom guessed. "Did you know, your little father is dead?" The clearing grew silent quiet enough that a mousetail could be heard if it was dropped.

"You liar!" Black-kit yowled, restarting the energy and breaking the silence in the clearing. The kits grew tired soon and they all resorted to Riverkit for a plan.

"We can't let him win. I say we push him back into his own territory with a few marks to remember us by." Riverkit smiled slyly.

"Sounds like a good plan." Black-kit growled. Reedkit nodded, his eyes showing the flame that sparked in both him and Black-kit. Dapplekit was encouraging Quick-kit and Littlekit was standing alone, pawing at the ground.

"Retreat!" Black-kit screeched, smiling as the tom turned away, smug. They all flew silently over the ground, racing towards the tom. Black-kit made it first and leaped onto the tom's back. "You didn't really think I would give up, did you?" Black-kit breathed into the tom's ear, then scored her claws along his ear, making a small rip in it. Black-kit bit at the tom's ear and waited until the tom screeched with pain before letting it go. "That's for Quick-kit." She murmured, crashing off into the grass as the tom sprinted away. Black swam in and out of her vision, making her feel slightly dizzy.

Reedkit's voice was meowing in her ear. "C'mon Black-kit, get up." He lowered his voice. "Please Blackie?" Black-kit slowly smiled while her vision faded to black. It was supposed to be great disrespect for a cat's name to be shortened like that but Black-kit only felt warmth radiating through her body before her body fell limp among the grass.

**An: What are your thoughts? Is Black-kit dead? Please review!**


End file.
